


When You Tell Me That You Love Me...

by flickawhip



Series: Bayley Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You confess you love Bayley on a really bad night...





	When You Tell Me That You Love Me...

\- You’ve loved Bayley for years  
\- You always pass it off as a crush  
\- It’s way more  
\- You love her  
\- You could never say it  
\- Not out loud  
\- You can barely say it to yourself  
\- You can barely think it to yourself  
\- You still watch her with pride  
\- She’s your best friend  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- She works so hard  
\- She’s falling apart under Sasha  
\- The woman is kicking her  
\- Beating her  
\- Yelling at her  
\- Bayley finally fires back  
\- She takes the win  
\- She’s almost in tears  
\- You greet her at the curtain  
\- She falls into your hug  
\- You hold her tightly  
\- You try to calm her down  
\- “Am I really useless?”  
\- “What? No!”  
\- You pause  
\- You pull Bayley away from the cameras  
\- You drag her into the locker room  
\- Forget that they have cameras here too  
\- “Bayley... you are amazing...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Honestly  
\- “I... have never seen someone so powerful... so beautiful...”  
\- “You... think I’m beautiful?”  
\- “Yeah Bay.... I... I love you.”  
\- You can’t quite believe you said it  
\- The words are out now  
\- “You... love me?”  
\- Bayley is almost crying  
\- “Yeah, I love you.”  
\- You smile  
\- She almost squeals  
\- She hugs you  
\- She hugs you hard  
\- You laugh  
\- You hug her back  
\- She’s giggling   
\- You can’t stop smiling  
\- Your voice shakes when you next speak  
\- “Can we go home now?”  
\- She smiles  
\- Nods  
\- You both pack up  
\- You take her home  
\- You spend the night hugging  
\- Just hugging each other


End file.
